Plague Room
The Plague Room is the fourth room discovered inside the Apocalypse Temple. It was introduced in Ep 46: Germs of Endearment, along with the Purification Chamber. Description This room looks like an old medieval torture chamber. It's made of black moss covered bricks walls, and grey stone arches. Two skull-like torches light the chamber. An eerie green glow comes from the crack in the floor. The background has a skull symbol carved in it, there are a couple of iron shackles, with a Pygmy skeleton still attached to one. In the middle of the chamber, built over the rocky floor, is the Plague Fountain. It is a fountain-like stone structure, with a skeleton arm, some bones, and a pile of dark purple skulls, three of which spit out a green fluid. Four iron moss covered chains hangs from the roof. There are two brick doors at the sides of the room. The left one leads to the Locust Room, while the right one take to the Purification Chamber. Features The Plague If a Pygmy is dragged inside the fountain, he will start to play with the water. Then, if dragged outside the structure, the player will notice that he's surrounded by a green smog, and some flies buzz around him. This means that he has contracted the disease. He will then start to infect the rest of the tribe, and, if taken to other islands, even objects and animals. He will eventually die, and his corpse (dubbed a Plague Corpse) can only be eliminated by burning it in the campfire of Rock Island. The Plague can infect many items, tools and places in the Pocket God World, which can lead to the infection of other Pygmies who interact with the objects. (Example: An infected Pygmy picks a log, which is then infected. When another Pygmy picks up the log, the Pygmy contracts the disease) Infection will replace purification of Pygmies, and vice-versa depending on which state affected the Pygmy last. Plague Corpses After an infected Pygmy dies, he leaves behind a Plague Corpse. Plague Corpses will float in water and will drop from the sky when thrown off a cliff. Plague Corpses can only be disposed of in the campfire by another Pygmy, meaning that at least one Pygmy must survive the Plague to dispose of corpses. When the last infected Pygmy dies, the body will fall off the island/area to prevent the player from becoming stuck with no Pygmies. Due to a glitch appearing in Ep 47: Apocalypse, Ow! with plague corpses, it is possible for the player to become stuck with no Pygmies and only corpses. Trivia * This is the only Chamber, so far, in which the symbol isn't completely visible. * This is the only Chamber, so far, that has more than one light source. * This Chamber shares some similarities with the Chamber of Time: ** They both have torches as light source; ** They are both made by some kind of stone; ** The symbols are both carved in the background * The Plague does not harm zombies, vampires, ghosts. It also has no affect on the Barking Spider. * The Plague affects all time-altered Pygmies (Baby Pygmy, Old Fart Pygmy, Fast Pygmy, and Ginger Pygmy) Each of these Pygmies has their own splashing animations and Plague Corpses. Category:Apocalypse Chambers Category:Islands/Areas Category:Island-Specific Interactions Category:Non-Togglable Interactions Category:Pocket God